


Thawing Frost

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Elemental Magic AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My brain rambled so I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thawing Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondStarOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/gifts).



Sansa wove the ice magic of her childhood with practiced fingers. It had been so long since she’d done this, making snow fall at her whim, or ice dance out in patterns like lace. At Winterfell, at her brothers’ sides, she had been too long its lady, what with their mother gone. During the war she had too long been Alayne, a creature who would have no ancestral magic, baseborn as she was. Before that she had been at court, and done all she could to play Tully with their dancing water, than cold and frozen Stark, to the fiery metal claws of the Lannisters.

But now… now she was at Highgarden. Now the war was over, she was a Stark and _proud_ of it, and with it she was free to send her ice dancing out. She stood on the snow covered grounds, outside the solar she and Willas shared and let her ice tangle through the falling snow and over the fallen, spinning cages more delicate than glass could manage around the frozen plants, the winter-blooming blue roses she had brought from Winterfell. She let the ice out and felt herself thaw with it, thaw fully, the ice flowing out of her like water.

Had she been that tense? That hidden? She must have. For all her warmth to Willas’ magic of growth and change her ice had not thawed fully.

And now it did.

The ice flooded out in wave after glorious crystal wave, shining through the gardens in a glittering dance of joy. Over the plants, around the trees, making a hothouse of ice rather than crystal glass. Sansa watched her magic craft it and smiled with joy, smiled with pleasure, and carefully fashioned a rose of ice to gift to her lord husband.


End file.
